Orange County International Airport (OCI)
Created bt Matt Nardozzi / jetBlue595 (CEO and Founder of OCI International Airport) Welcome to the OCI Wikia page! Here you will find the history of OCI along with a list of Airlines and routes. Intro Orange County International Airport (IATA: OCI, ICAO: KOCI, FAA LID: OCI)[3] is an international airport 4 miles south of Orlando. It is the third-busiest airport in the state of Florida, after Miami International Airport and Orlando International Airport the 13th-busiest airport in the United States and the 29th-busiest airport in the world by passenger traffic. The airport is a hub for United Airlines and JetBlue Airways. jetBlue is the airport's largest carrier by passengers carried and number of flights.OCI is a focus city for American Airlines and Delta Air Lines. The airport also is a major international gateway for the mid Florida region, with flights by foreign air carriers. The Greater Orlando area is also served by Orlando International Airport (MCO) Orlando Sanford International Airport (SFB), Daytona Beach International Airport (DAB), Melbourne International Airport (MLB), and Tampa International Airport (TPA). History 'Civil-Only Years' Orange County International Airport (OCI) first opened in 1958 as airport used only for general aviation. The airport started out with one runway (14/16) and a small aviation ramp. The ramp had five stands for aircraft and had no terminal. Instead, there was a small municipal building used as the Airfields terminal at that time. A new terminal was designed but fell through. The City Of Orlando, Florida, wanted an airport that could be used for both tourists coming to Disney and businessmen coming to downtown Orlando. Construction on the new nine gate terminal began. The new plan consisted of seven new gates for domestic flights and two widebody gates for international flights. OCI's first carrier was Delta Express followed by Southwest Airlines and US Airways. Southwest used OCI as a hub during the 1970s and early 1980s, and became "the official airline of Walt Disney World." Delta Air Lines assumed this role in 1984, although it later pulled most of its operations from OCI. All Delta service ended September 30, 2000. In recent years, Delta Air Lines has increased its service at Orlando to many places around the US such as the Western Lego City International Skyport, but also seasonal service to , Hartford, Pittsburgh, and Chicago-Northern International Airport. In 1988, Continental Airlines started service to OCI from Newark and Houston. That soon ended as they moved to Orlando Sanford International Airport. In 1993, United started operations at OCI. They had a Hub at OCI until they merged with Continental and moved to Orlando Sanford. JetBlue Airways started service in 2008 with one flight to JFK. They soon expanded and became OCI's only hub airline. United returned to OCI as a focus city in 2010. That same year, Delta restarted operations at OCI. In 2013, American Airlines started service and called OCI one of their focus cities as well. Our International Carriers grew throughout the years, starting with Virgin Atlantic who operated the Boeing 747–400 from London Heathrow Airport in 1999. We now host over 10 international carriers to over 50 cities outside of the United States. In February of 2014,Royal Air Maroc announced service to OCI from Casablanca with their first Boeing 787-8. Runways- OCI currently has two runways; 4L/22R and 4R/22L. 4L/22R is 11,003ft long and can hold any aircraft up to the Airbus a380. It is made out of Asphalt. 4R/22L is 9,001ft and can hold any aircraft up to the Boeing 747-400. It is made out of Asphalt. New Runway-OCI is in the talks with the board about adding a third runway. The runway (4R/22L) would be located on the east side of T2 and would hold all International arrivals. The runway would be 14,511 feet long and would be made out of concrete. They are said to meet for the final decision this Friday February 21, 2014 at 10:00am. Airlines and Destinations 'Passenger' 'Statistics' 'Busiest Domestic Routes from Orlando- OCI (2013)' 'Top Domestic Carriers (2013)' 'Incidents and Accidents-' - On August 27th, 2011 Hurricane Irene Hit Central Florida, forceing OCI to shut down. - On March 3rd, 2012 OCI was put into a lockdown After being notified by the FBI that Omar Juhabill. he planted two bombs at the airport. SWAT teams found one under the wheel of jetbridge 4. Another was found attached to a fuel truck parked under the airport. luckley nne of them detonated and no one was hurt. - On November 4th, 2012 an Air Canada A319 (Flight 1507) made an emergency landing on runway 4L. The nose gear had twisted when it came down. They landed safely and no one was hurt.